HeartVision Song Contest 2
HeartVision Song Contest 2, often referred to as HVSC 2 will be the 2th edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. It will be held in Kosovo, Kosovo after Lindita won the first edition. It was the first time that Kosovo hosted the contest. Winner after a big and exciting show was Francesca Michielin from Vatican City with his the song "L'amore esiste", She reached 157 Points. At the 2nd Place was Switzerland represent by KADEBOSTANY with their song "Castle In The Snow" , they reached 143 Points and on 3rd Place was Armenia represent by Sirusho with her song "PreGomeshe", she reached 129 Points. Location : Further information: Kosovo Kosovo (/ˈkɒsəvoʊ, ˈkoʊ-/; Albanian: Kosova kɔˈsɔva or Kosovë; Serbian Cyrillic: Косово kôsoʋo) is a partially recognised state and disputed territory in Southeastern Europe that declared independence from Serbia in February 2008 as the Republic of Kosovo (Albanian: Republika e Kosovës; Serbian: Република Косово / Republika Kosovo). Covering an area of 10,908 square kilometres (4,212 sq mi), Kosovo is a landlocked territory in the Balkan Peninsula, bordered by Albania to the southwest, the Republic of Macedonia to the southeast, Montenegro to the west and the uncontested territory of Serbia to the north and east. Due to its strategic position in the Balkan Peninsula, it serves as an important link in the connection between Central and Southern Europe, the Adriatic Sea and the Black Sea.needed Its capital and largest city is Pristina, while other major urban areas include Prizren, Peć and Ferizaj. While Serbia recognises administration of the territory by Kosovo's elected government,it continues to claim it as its own Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija. Host City : Further information: Pristina thumb|220px Pristina1 (Albanian: Prishtina or Prishtinë, IPA: pɾiʃtinə (About this sound listen)) or Priština (Serbian Cyrillic: Приштина), is the capital and largest city of Kosovo.a It is the administrative center of the homonymous municipality and district. The city has a majority Albanian population, alongside other smaller communities. With a municipal population of around 200,000 inhabitants, Pristina is the second-largest Albanian-speaking city in the world (after Tirana in Albania). Geographically, it is located in the north-eastern part of Kosovo close to the Goljak mountains. The city is situated some 250 kilometres north-east of Tirana, 90 kilometres north of Skopje, 520 kilometres south of Belgrade and 300 kilometres east of Podgorica. Venue : Further information: City Stadium Pristina The Fadil Vokrri Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi Fadil Vokrri), previously known as Pristina City Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi i qytetit të Prishtinës) is a multi-purpose stadium in Pristina, Kosovo, which is used mostly for football matches and is the home ground of FC Prishtina. The stadium has a capacity of around 38,500 people or 13,500 seated. The stadium started the construction in 1951 and since 1953 it is in the service of the FC Prishtina.1 On 9 June 2018, The stadium was renamed from Pristina City Stadium to Fadil Vokrri Stadium, following the death of Fadil Vokrri on the same day, who was a football administrator, player and lastly president of Football Federation of Kosovo. The change was announced by the Shpend Ahmeti, the Mayor of Pristina. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the second Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 11th July 2016 one cities and three one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 11th July 2016 it as announced that Pristina would be the Host city of the Second HeartVision Song Contest. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 21 competing countries . Voting Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Pristina on 13 July 2016, hosted by Alketa Vejsiu and Arbana Osmani. 15 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 15 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 13 July 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running Orders The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by RTK on 10 July 206, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced one day before the Grand Final will start. Results Semi-Final 1 The ten countries in this semi final with the highest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final. Kosovo will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 The ten countries in this semi final with the highest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final. Kosovo will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 1 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in HeartVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * Bosnia and Herzegovina:BHRT announced that they would withdraw.It may be able to return next contest. * Faroe Islands:KVF announced that they would withdraw because of the non qualification in last edition. A return with new HoD is possible. * Slovenia:RTVSLO announced that they would withdraw because of the non qualification in last edition. A return with new HoD is possible. External links *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 2 Recap *Final Recap *Semi-Final 1 Results *Semi-Final 2 Results *Final Results *Google+ Groups *Youtube